Caoimhin Shan
Caoimhin Shan was the son of Jorno Shan and Kando A'Tome, and the older brother of Eliana Shan. He was a Jedi Master, an honorary member of the Emerald Order, and the Grand Master of the New Jedi Council, also known as the New Jedi Order or the NJO. The alliance of the NJO slowly drifted apart, and soon Caoimhin was the only member left, leaving him as the only commander of its fleet and the sole defender of the Jedi Temple on Haruun Kal, as well as the planet itself. Biography Early Life Caoimhin had been strong in the Force from a very early age, and he received training from both his mother and his father. When he was fifteen, scouts working for the Shadow Academy came to Dantooine in search of Force-sensitivies for their new Order. The scouts killed her parents and then attempted to kidnap her and her brother. The two managed to escape, but in the resulting chase, Eliana was shot from behind and knocked out. Caoimhin, believing her to be dead, gave in to his grief and anger at the apparent loss of his entire family and lashed out with the dark side, killing the assassins without moving a muscle. When he realized what had happened and what he had done, he fled, commandeering the scouts' craft for himself and seeking solace among the stars. Life as a Sith CURRENTLY UNDER MAJOR EDITING While he was still in shock after finding his sister to be dead, Caoimhin did some catching up on the times. It was during this research that he became acquainted with the more recent models of warships, and he developed an instant fondness for the Imperial design style. Deciding on a whim to follow in his father's footsteps as a Sith Lord, he traveled to the Lehon system and was shocked to find that the Star Forge had been resurrected by none other than Lord Formidonis, though since the latter had already vacated the station, the two did not cross paths. Upon setting foot inside the massive space station, Caoimhin declared that he was Darth Vilus, and that now he truly was his father's son. Here, he set to work constructing a massive fleet that would dwarf any and all opposition, leaving on frequent away missions to assemble the personnel required to staff his fleet. Over the first few years, he devoted the station's full operational capacity into the production of three ''Executor''-class Star Destroyers, the Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda. These would serve as the main staple of his fleet and act for the station's defense while he was away. The command of each Super Star Destroyer was given to the most trusted officers among those assembled: Commander Bryyo, Captain Elysia, and Lieutenant Norion, respectively. These three men would later become part of Vilus's closest advisers and confidants, and though they were all held the rank of Commander, they maintained the somewhat lower ranks assigned to them as part of Vilus's elite forces. The Rundas served as Vilus's flagship until the completion of the Star Forge's next task: the construction of an ''Eclipse''-class Star Destroyer. Upon its completion, this Eclipse-class was named the Hand of Revan, and became the new flagship of Vilus's fleet. The fleet itself was renamed after the new flagship, and command was given directly to Commander Bryyo. Throughout the behemoth's service, Vilus was able to gain the tactical knowledge and experience necessary to properly run his fleet, and adopted the rank of General, as he had learned was the custom for Jedi leaders during the Clone Wars. Having Doubts As Darth Vilus began to reach out beyond the borders of the Lehon system, he came into contact with various other Sith who were locked in a never-ending struggle with the Jedi. At first, he was more than willing to lend his support, offering his trio of Super Star Destroyers to various factions in need of reinforcements. His forces played a key role in both the conquest and defense of Zonama Sekot, as well as being present during an assault on Haruun Kal and an invasion of Ord Mantell, although his forces arrived at the cessation of the fighting in the latter. It was during one of the many Sith attacks upon the Jedi world of Utapau that Darth Vilus faced his first real challenge. There, both the Ghor and the Gandrayda were destroyed, along with most of the accompanying Sith forces. While this was Vilus's first loss in terms of ships and personnel, the destruction of the two capital ships was not what impacted him most. One of the Jedi in defense of the world, Master Ehlmaris Delsariv, reached out to Vilus through the Force and felt the pain and anguish in his past that had led him down the dark path. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Males